Pride & Poems
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Durante la noche refleja todo aquello que le inspira para escribirle un poema... [Para el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no taizal del foro: "Mar de joyas escondidas".]


**Notas de autor:** ¡Por un mundo con más Nanatsu no taizai! \O/ los drabbles siempre son PECADO. Escanor es PECADO. Yo soy PECADO. ¿Qué más quieren saber? XD y sirve para mi misión pionera 7u7)r  
 **Palabras: 455.** Sin título y sin notas, si nada.  
 **Disclaimer:** 七つの大罪/Nanatsu no taizai/Los siete pecados capitales/The seven deadly sins pertenecen a Nakaba Suzuki. Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no taizal del foro: "Mar de joyas escondidas".

* * *

 **Pride & Poems**

 **Capítulo I: El sol**

 _―_ _Le gusta―_

* * *

 _"_ _Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo_." ―William Shakespeare _(1564-1616) Escritor británico._

* * *

La sonrisa de Merlín es fácilmente comparable con el sol. _Ambas le gustan para hacer poesía._ Con las dos partes, se puede usar las más profundas palabras de admiración; _«el sol puede irse en las noches, pero su sonrisa queda», «verla esbozar una sonrisa opaca, incluso, a los propios rayos solares», «su sonrisa es como el sol; ambas iluminan y llenan de calidez»._

Ambas son musas en la noche, mientras contempla las estrellas y se asoma con timidez por la ventana del castillo de Liones. Suelta un prolongando suspiro y se aferra a la pequeña libreta que sostiene en sus manos, misma donde escribe todos aquellos _poemas_ que ansía poder leer en voz alta.

La noche es su fiel compañera y la que embellece su alma con _inspiración._ Cuando la oscuridad cae y la luna, junto a las estrellas, adornan el negro del cielo es capaz de capturar nostálgicamente toda la belleza del sol, que durante el día no aprecia con tanta profundidad, a comparación de la noche.

El astro rey puede evocar románticos versos con su calor, luminosidad o con el simple hecho de poder matizar el cielo de diferentes colores cuando amanece o anochece. Algo cotidiano y pequeño, pero es precisamente en eso donde él cree que recae su verdadera preciosidad, tan digna de admirar.

Muchos lo valoran, pero él no puede hacerlo al estar ahí su maldición, que cuando el sol está en el punto más alto, su _pecado_ arderá más cruel, más incandescente, más poderoso y más hermoso que el mismo astro. Mientras el sol brilla en el día, él quema y derrite todo para convertirlo, en la noche, en nada más que _poesía_ para Merlín.

Porque la luz y el calor resultan ser un poema que se refleja más tarde, cuando después de contemplar el día, al esfumarse un sol, es capaz de precisar toda aquello natural y artificial, ocasionado por él, por simple hecho de que el sol le recuerda a la sonrisa de Merlín y la sonrisa de Merlín le recuerda al sol. Y solamente en la noche es capaz de expresar y adornar ese pensamiento para hacerlo digno de ella.

El _orgullo_ es un poeta taciturno que empieza a deslizar su delgado y frágil brazo para redactar todas aquellas estrofas que pensó para ella cuando el sol brilló en todo su esplendor, para escribir todas las metáforas de su sonrisa, el fuego y la luz, y para trazar todas las rimas de todos aquellos verbos evocados en su honor, por todo aquello que hace sentir.

Aunque un sol se escape para darle paso a la noche, y a sus poemas, otro queda ahí para seguir siendo la fuente luminaria que lo inspira.

* * *

D:

Tengo la costumbre de escribir algo, pasarme a otra cosa y retomar lo primero para terminar redundando.

Inentendible e inexplicable. No se esfuercen, apesta. No pude hacerle honor a mi bebé, pero mi almohadón quiso hacerlo así. Escanor es poeta, tiene poderes similares al sol. ¿KHE DEMONIOS TRATASTE? D: ni yo lo sé. El caso es que ya lo hice.

Tomar en cuenta que su poder: "Sunshine & Cruel sun" en el primero es un rayo solar que quema todo, el segundo una energía similar al sol que todo lo derrite. Nótese que quería dar a entender que había dos soles. El natural (astro rey y la sonrisa de Merlín) y el artificial, que es su poder. Todo por la chica que ama. xD

En fin, cumplí. BYE.

Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenida.


End file.
